A variety of devices have been developed to improve a golfer's swing by enforcing proper mechanics during the golf stroke. Many of these devices are in the form of alternative club handles or grip attachments which ensure the golfer uses the correct grip or makes the correct motions during a golf swing. These prior devices suffer from one or more drawbacks, however.
Some of these attachments such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,054 to Rodarte take the form of a non-traditional club grip. Others such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,523 to Sheftic take the form of an attachment for a traditional club grip. One drawback to devices such as in the '054 Patent to Rodarte is that the user must employ a non-standard grip of the modified club handle, making it difficult for the golfer to return to using clubs having standard club handles. A drawback to club attachments such as that shown in the '523 patent to Sheftic is that they do not fit in a standard golf bag making transportation on a golf course difficult. Another drawback to these devices is their inability to replicate a traditional golf swing making them ineffective as a training aid. Another drawback to both styles of swing correcting devices is that most club attachments or non-standard handles have an unusual appearance. Golfers may be less likely to actually use the devices while on a golf course because they do not wish to be seen using non-standard clubs. There is a need for a golf training aid which ensures the user employs the correct swing mechanics while maintaining the feel and appearance of a standard golf club.
Some golfers have physical conditions or disabilities which make maintaining a steady grip and an accurate swinging motion with a golf club difficult. Twisting of the golf club during the swing may cause the club head to strike the ball incorrectly producing an errant shot. Golfers who are unable to maintain a straight swing because of a physical condition will find the game less enjoyable. As a result, there is a need for a golf club stabilizer capable of helping disabled golfers achieve and maintain an accurate swing motion.